Ask the Cast of Fullmetal Alchemist
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: The entire cast of Fullmetal Alchemist is stuck at a convention and you get to ask them questions at their panel.


**Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction; Ask the cast of FMA! This is a little different than what I usually write. It's a bit like my fanfic; Fullmetal Dictionary if any of you have read that. I now pass the spotlight to the stars of this show! –smiles-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix. I also don't own the character Serii. Rights to that character belong to my friend, Ashley n.n The only character I own is my OC Cathy Kotonoha.**

**Description: In this fanfic, YOU guys get to be part of the story! Ed and the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist are trapped in a room with an audience of people at an Anime convention. Cathy and Serii run the panel and it's up to you guys to ask them question. After reading this first chapter, please post your questions in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter n.n**

**Please enjoy!**

Ed casually looked around the room and picked up the microphone, tapping it a few times to make sure the thing was working. "Test. T-T-Test. Is this thing on?" he asked as his voice echoed around the room. He was sitting in a giant panel room like the ones at conventions, yet no one was in the room except his brother Al, who was the only one sitting in the audience.

"Al, can you hear me okay back there?" Ed asked, fiddling with the cords. He then let out a yelp as the cord to the microphone touched his metal limb and shocked him, making his hair stand on end.

Al sighed as he watched his brother fiddle with the equipment. He wished Cathy and Serii would get here soon with the rest of the cast. Brother was never good when it came to mechanics and electronics.

The door from the back slammed open and Cathy walked in, out of breath. She looked pretty pissed off too. "MAN! The traffic was insane! The freaking panel starts in 15 MINUTES and I haven't even set up yet!" she yelled and stomped down the aisle, past Al and toward Ed.

Ed put up his hand to wave to her but was interrupted when she kicked him out of the seat. "ED! Stay away from the equipment!" she growled and pointed toward Al. "Go sit with your brother and don't move until I tell you to!"

"But…I was only trying to set up until you got here," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't order me around."

"GO!!!" Cathy yelled, obviously frustrated that he already fried one of the mics.

"S-Sorry!" he yelled and scrambled down the aisle to where Al was sitting.

Al sighed. "I told you not to mess with the equipment until she got here…" he said, shaking his head at his brother.

"Shut up, Al…"

A few minutes later, Serii came in with the rest of the cast from Fullmetal Alchemist. "Caaaaaaathy-chan! I'm here!" she yelled, waving a hand at her friend at the front of the room. Behind her there was a very large group of people, all of them FMA characters from the Anime and Manga/Brotherhood Anime.

"Good! You made it just in time!" Cathy said as she set up the last of the equipment and replaced the microphone that Ed fried.

As soon as all the cast sat down in their seats in the front row, Cathy and Serii took their places at the table up front. Not too long after, the people attending the panel began to pile in.

Cathy smiled at the group and as soon as everyone was seated she spoke. "Hello everyone! Welcome to our panel "Ask the Cast of FMA!" I just want to let everyone know that every single character from the show and manga (or brotherhood if you haven't read the manga) are here. Yes, that's a lot of people," she said which resulted to Serii letting out a small giggle.

"Let me lay down a few rules before we start," she continued, slapping a mouth over Serii's giggling. "First off, if we call on you, you're only limited to 1 question per person and you may only ask up to 5 people. Second, please make it clear who you're asking the questions to since we have both Anime and Manga/Brotherhood characters. Since some of the homunculi are different in each version, you could be asking Wrath when you mean King Bradley from the Manga."

Serii nodded and picked up her microphone. "Please keep this panel PG-13. Thank you!" she said then as a closing statement yelled out. "BANANA PHONE!" and broke out into giggles.

Cathy and the rest of the FMA cast sighed and slapped their hands to their forehead.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Please start asking questions in the review box so I can post the next chapter! And don't worry, the randomness will come XD**


End file.
